A King And A Protective Father Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk learns that Asgore is truly a gentle king and thinks of her as his daughter and shows that he is protective of her just like the rest of her family. Done as a request for Dragonsrule18. :)


**Dragonsrule18 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Post-Pacifist Route.**

* * *

 **A King And A Protective Father Too**

Frisk stood proudly as the mayor of the city welcomed the peaceful monsters from the Underground to the city. Most of the crowd that had gathered were in support of the monsters coming to the surface, though there were some that weren't happy about it, but for the most part, the monsters were welcomed, something that made Frisk happy.

Though there was one monster she was nervous about and honestly scared of. Asgore, the king of monsters. The battle with him had been a very tough and frightening one. She shivered a little as she watched Asgore return to them and stand by Toriel. Grillby, noticing the young girl was trembling a bit, kneeled down and placed a gentle hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Frisk, are you alright, little one?" He asked softly.

Jumping slightly at that, she turned to him, a smile plastered onto her face. "Yes, I'm okay," she said quickly.

The fire monster didn't buy that, but didn't press the issue. Instead, he scooped her up in his arms so that she could watch Alphys accept a scientist position at the local lab. Cuddling in her uncle's arms, Frisk rested her head on Grillby's shoulder, feeling a bit better now.

But her unease also caught Sans' notice and he grew curious, but decided to ask Frisk about it later at home.

That afternoon, while Asgore was out at a couple of meetings, Toriel invited everyone over for lunch and while most of them were relaxing and enjoying themselves, Grillby and Sans were discussing Frisk's nervousness from earlier. "She was trembling a bit, Sans, like something was scaring her," the fire monster said. "She said she was alright, but I could still feel her unease."

"I've been trying to figure out what might have spooked her too," the skeleton said. "But I can't put my finger on it."

Grillby sighed lightly. "I guess the only way to find out is to ask her," he said. "Maybe she didn't feel comfortable telling us in the crowd."

Sans perked up. "Or maybe someone in the crowd spooked her," he said before they headed upstairs and up to Frisk's room. The door was opened, but the skeleton still knocked. "Knock, knock."

A giggle escaped the young girl as she turned in her computer chair to find her dunkle Sans and uncle Grillby at her open bedroom door. "Who's there?" She asked with a grin.

Both monsters realized she was playing a joke and played along. "Orange," Grillby replied.

"Orange who?" The young girl asked curiously.

"Orange you going to let your favorite dunkle and fire uncle in?" Sans asked.

Frisk giggled again. "Come in," she said, jumping down from her chair and going up to them as they entered, hugging Sans, who picked her up and returned the hug.

"Hey, kiddo," he said. "Your uncle Grillby and I were wondering something."

She looked up at them and felt Grillby place a gentle hand on her head. "Frisk, you were scared of something during the meeting with the mayor," he said gently. "What frightened you?"

The young girl instantly shrank down a little in Sans' arms, looking like she was nervous to talk about it. Grillby and Sans shared a look before going to sit on Frisk's bed and the skeleton gave the child to the fire monster, who accepted her and rubbed her back to soothe her. "Frisk, were you nervous of being around so many people?" The bartender asked gently.

Frisk shook her head. "No," she said softly.

"Come on, kiddo," Sans said gently. "You can tell us."

She looked at them. "Promise you won't be mad?" She asked.

That confused them, but they nodded silently and Frisk sighed. "I'm...I'm scared of Asgore," she admitted.

Grillby looked concerned. "Why are you afraid of him, Frisk?" He asked.

She sadly shook her head, knowing he wouldn't understand as he wouldn't remember the RESETS, but Sans had a look of understanding on his face. "The battle with Asgore," he said softly, to Grillby's confusion.

"Battle?" The fire monster asked, feeling horror fill him. "What battle?"

Sans sighed heavily and looked at his friend. "Frisk had to battle Asgore before she freed us," he said. "The first battle...didn't go well and Frisk had to RESET, so Asgore doesn't remember the battle, which helped Frisk to convince him there was another way. Especially after she had to face that flower demon to get us free."

Now Grillby understood and he began gently rocking Frisk. He recalled when Asgore had been in battle before and how fierce he had been. No doubt he had battled Frisk fiercely and the poor child had been afraid and had to RESET in hopes of getting Asgore to allow her to free them all peacefully. "Frisk," he said, getting her attention. "Asgore saw the error of his ways after you freed us. He's a changed king, especially now that he has not only his wife, but his children, back too."

"Not only that, he considers you his daughter too, kiddo," Sans said.

Frisk clung to Grillby, not looking so sure, to which he and Sans continued comforting her and wondering how they could help her see that Asgore was truly a good person.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Frisk was whimpering as she was stuck in a nightmare. She was running from her birth parents, who were chasing her, brass knuckles and chains in their hands. She was looking for Mt. Ebbot, but for some reason, couldn't find it. She tried calling out for her monster family, but for some reason, her voice only came out in gasps.

Suddenly, something grabbed her and she let out a raspy scream before struggling and crying.

"Frisk, wake up," a voice called to her. "Wake up, little one. You're having a nightmare."

She struggled harder, but arms surrounded her and held her and she noted they were warm and furry. "Mom?" She asked softly as the last of her nightmare finally let go and she gasped, opening her eyes and taking some deep breaths. A large hand began rubbing her back.

"Frisk, are you alright?"

She instantly noted that the voice didn't belong to Toriel or Sans and she turned to find herself looking up at Asgore, who was looking at her in concern. Fear filling her, Frisk began shivering.

Seeing this, Asgore lifted her up more into his arms, wrapping his cloak around the young girl. He had just gotten back from the last meeting which had run late and when he had passed by Frisk's room and heard her in the throes of a nightmare, he immediately stepped in to help. "Shh, it's alright, little one. I've got you," he said soothingly.

The warmth of his hug was helping and Frisk's shivering slowly stopped as she sniffled, resting her head on the goat monster's shoulder. "Frisk, what was your nightmare about?" He asked.

She sniffled again. "My birth parents," she admitted quietly. "They were...ch-chasing me and I was trying to find the monsters, but couldn't. I couldn't even call out to anyone."

Asgore gently tightened his hold on her. "Those creeps won't get you, Frisk," he promised. "I won't let them hurt you again."

She looked up at him, a few tears running down her face. He gently wiped away her tears. "If they ever showed up here, they'd have to face a very angry king and father," he said.

Frisk looked up at him in confusion. "Father?" She asked.

He nodded before gently smiling. "Frisk, I've noticed you've been nervous around me. May I ask why?" He asked.

She looked away, but then sighed. She knew he wouldn't remember the battle before the RESET, but she had to tell him the truth somehow. "I learned you were a fierce fighter," she said, which was the truth. "And I was scared to face you, because you were so powerful. I was afraid you wouldn't listen to me if I told you there was a way to break the barrier and free you all without me dying."

Asgore hung his head. "Yes, back before we were sealed away in the Underground and then after we had lost Chara and Asriel...I did do some unforgivable things," he said. "The hurt I felt over losing my children and the unfairness of my people being forced into the Underground drove my actions, something I deeply regret."

Frisk looked at him, seeing him in a new light. He had been a broken king before, having lost so much before she had freed them all and he had not only found peace, but regained his family too. Looking at him now, she didn't see a fierce monster. She saw a kind, gentle monster, like all the others she called her family.

And from the way he was holding her and comforting her, she realized that Sans was right. Asgore did see her as his daughter. She was one of his children, just like Chara and Asriel. She snuggled into his hug, realizing that despite his appearance, Asgore was truly gentle.

Settling down, the young girl yawned and her eyelids began drooping. "Daddy?" She asked.

Hearing that, Asgore looked down at her. "Yes, my little one?" He asked, feeling pride fill him that Frisk had truly chosen him to be her father.

"Promise I'll never have to worry about...my birth parents again?" She said.

"I promise, my little star princess," Asgore promised.

Frisk smiled. She had heard Asgore call Chara his little flower princess and Asriel, to his embarrassment, was called the flower prince. Smiling again, she snuggled into her father's hug. "Love you, Daddy," she said softly.

"I love you too, Frisk," he said with a smile, nuzzling her head gently with his nose. "If it hadn't been for you, we'd still be in the Underground and I wouldn't have my family back, along with a new daughter who proved that humans and monsters could live together peacefully."

The brown-haired girl rested her head on her father's shoulder and closed her eyes, her breathing calm as she fell asleep again. Smiling, Asgore gently placed his daughter in her bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams, little one," he said softly, kissing her forehead gently before heading out.

Frisk sighed softly, still in a deep sleep, but sleeping more peacefully now, thanks to a king who wasn't just a king, but also a protective father to her too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
